


But I Have to Do This

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's thoughts as he sits on the porch with Iris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Have to Do This

Don't try and piece my heart back together when I'm about to break yours. 

Don't tell me that you'll wait for me when I'm about to ruin us. 

Don't tell me that you love me when I'm about to take this moment away. 

Don't. 

Don't kiss me like you mean it when I'm just gonna turn around and leave you. 

Don't look at me like I'm you're whole world when I'm about to change it. 

Don't give me that beautiful smile when I'm about to make you cry. 

Don't. 

I'm sorry that you won't remember this. 

I'm sorry that I couldn't let you be enough. 

I'm sorry that we can never get this right. 

I'm sorry. 

I'm sorry that I'm not giving you a choice. 

I'm sorry that I think I don't have one. 

I'm sorry for erasing us. 

I'm sorry.


End file.
